This invention relates to an apparatus for advancing and weighing textile fibers, particularly cotton and chemical fibers wherein two feed chutes are serially superpositioned above a weighing container and are charged with fiber material. The upper feed chute has a bottom opening in which a slowly rotating withdrawing roll is disposed which cooperates with a counterelement, while the lower feed chute has a bottom opening controlled by a gate. A rapidly rotating opening roll is arranged downstream of the withdrawing roll and the counterelement, as viewed in the direction of fiber advance.
In a known apparatus the upper feed chute is closed off at its lower end by two slowly rotating withdrawing rolls, and a rapidly rotating opening roll is arranged downstream of the withdrawing rolls. The lower feed chute is charged with fiber by means of the two withdrawing rolls and the after-connected opening roll. It is a disadvantage of such a prior art apparatus that the nip between the two withdrawing rolls has an appreciable distance from the opening roll. The rapidly rotating opening roll tears the slowly advancing fiber material from the nip. Due to the remoteness of the nip from the opening roll, only the relatively long fibers are caught by the opening roll and thus only appreciably coarse fiber tufts are formed. As a result, the metering accuracy of the apparatus is limited. It is a further drawback that the use of two withdrawing rolls is structurally and systemwise complex.